


［FGO/旧剑咕哒］雪夜

by TTIGER



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:31:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTIGER/pseuds/TTIGER





	［FGO/旧剑咕哒］雪夜

窗外是呼啸的暴风雪。  
屋内没有开灯。  
黑暗像浓雾，笼罩了这个房间。

呼——  
「呼——」

咕哒如释重负一样轻轻呼了一口气。  
金色的王子殿下此刻被绑在椅子上，头发低垂着遮住了眼睛，只有胸膛还在微微起伏着。

她在亚瑟的茶杯里下了能让他睡过去的药，以防万一还用了从书上偷学来的催眠魔术使亚瑟能睡的更久一点。  
「我…做出这样的事……」  
「怎么想都是你的错。啊…明明我不喜欢你就好了……为什么…会变成这样呢……」

如果，我能把你变成…属于我一个人的东西……就好了。

可怜的咕哒一直爱着这名异世界的亚瑟王。  
每当亚瑟提起他的前御主时，那副眷念而温暖的神情就会像链锯一样刺入咕哒的心。  
我，是如此的爱着你啊。  
为了你，我什么都能做。  
日复一日，即使表面上还是以往那个乐观而善良的少女，内心也有一部分逐渐被变质的爱情和占有欲吞噬。

「你是我一个人的……属于我的…」  
使用如蜜糖般黏腻的语调这样说着，咕哒将从美狄亚那里要来的爱之灵药含入口中，然后吻上了亚瑟的唇瓣。  
将舌头探入对方的口腔，将散发着绮丽气息的爱情之魔药渡入他的口中。

「咳、咳—」  
王子殿下被药水呛住了。  
这样也好，咕哒想着，喝下去吧。  
喝下去吧。  
他睁开了眼。  
奇异的魔力在口中回荡，可药水已经消失不见。  
「——Master？」  
「诶……？」  
为什么…醒了？  
「明明我都用了魔术的……你，为什么这么快就醒了啊——？」  
闪耀着光芒的美丽眼睛，此刻酝酿着一股诡异的情绪。

亚瑟在模拟战斗结束后被咕哒邀请去她的房间聊聊天。  
他有点意想不到的是，咕哒竟然在他的茶杯里下了药。  
虽然并无所谓，甚至他还很期待咕哒会对他做什么。至于催眠魔术，对魔力极强的他是不会中招的。  
在睡过去前的最后一眼中，他看见了咕哒脸上的红晕和攥成拳放在胸口的双手。  
还有一句，「我…最喜欢你了……亚瑟。」  
她自以为小声的喃喃自语在从者耳朵里如同扩音一般清楚。  
亚瑟的内心十分复杂。  
明明他也曾对别人怀有特殊的心意，但在来到迦勒底后的日复一日中他却渐渐喜欢上了这个有着太阳和黄金般闪耀眼睛的少女。

竟然被她抢先了…真是失败啊……

他轻描淡写的用魔力挣断了绳子。  
「Master这样的半吊子魔术师使出的魔术，还不足以对我产生效应。」  
「用普通的绳子就想捆住我，Master是在轻视我吗？」  
亚瑟面无表情的看着咕哒。  
少女睁大了眼睛，看着已经站起来的亚瑟，有一种什么都完了的感觉。  
「Master这是想…干什么呢？」  
他一步一步逼近了。  
咕哒一步一步的退后。  
直到靠上墙壁。  
「给我喂这种药，就不怕会发生什么吗？」  
他的手抚摸上了咕哒的脸颊，湖绿色的眼睛早已变成了更深、更深的颜色。  
咕哒的脸颊是烫的，皮肤泛着甜美的红色。  
她感觉自己的头脑快要烧坏了，看着他的脸竟然会有种害怕却兴奋的感觉。  
想要触碰。  
想要亲吻。  
想要拥抱。  
「为什么没有穿你的黑丝袜呢？光着脚就过来找我了。你……到底想干什么啊？」

「我……」  
咕哒的眼睛里只有他一个人。  
爱之灵药发作了，魅惑的魔力使她的心跳加快，就连思想都陷入了爱欲的泥潭。  
「……亚瑟…」  
她轻轻念着他的名字，然后突然伸出手来揽住他的脖子，亲吻了他的唇瓣。  
「我喜欢你。」  
亚瑟突然笑了起来。  
「原来是想和我做这种事吗？」

他也感觉到了爱之灵药的效应。  
爱之灵药的作用是从者也无法抵抗的，就连对魔力极强的他也不能例外。  
而他喝下的魔药质量也无疑是顶级的。  
她是从何得来的呢？  
但此刻他认为已经没有必要追究了。  
咕哒的眼睛里是迷蒙的雾气。  
他感觉自己即将迷失在这彷徨而甜蜜的亲吻中了。

亚瑟把咕哒压在了墙上。  
「啊……—？」  
他将头埋在咕哒的颈侧。  
「亚瑟…」  
「立香。这种事，应该我先来吧？」  
亚瑟将咕哒胸前的束缚带一一解开。

「呜……」  
咕哒小声的呻吟着。  
整个身体都在轻微颤抖。  
「……为什么不说话了？」  
咕哒什么话也说不出来。  
「我…哈啊……」  
被触摸到的地方像是有电流经过一样，让咕哒心跳加速。  
「我也…我爱着你。」  
亚瑟自言自语般说着，身为王的日子里，他从来都没有如此露骨的吐露出自己的爱意。

咕哒的眼睛涌出泪水。  
随即滴滴答答的开始小声哭起来，一边哭着一边推开了亚瑟的脑袋。  
「你太让我伤心了。一直惦念着别的女人，现在却又说喜欢我…呜……」

亚瑟什么话也说不出来。  
因为这是真实的。  
「但…也无所谓了。只要…只要你永远在我身边……」束缚带落在了地上，胸前的衣服已经被被拢到了胸侧，露出洁白柔软的皮肤。  
少女吻住了亚瑟。

皮肤被铠甲磨的生疼，但却诡异的感受到了快感。被喜欢的人看光的羞耻感转化成了期待的颤抖。  
亚瑟将铠甲灵子化，轻轻揉捏起了她的乳肉。  
「哈啊…呜……」  
身体像是有电流经过，期待着什么一样敏感的颤抖着。  
甜美的吐息和呻吟仿佛是催情药，整个房间的空气都开始升温，蔓延着情欲的气息。  
咕哒想自己腿间一定湿透了。  
嘴里忍不住流出嘤咛声，渴望着更多的触碰。  
「亚瑟…我好喜欢你啊……」  
亚瑟喘着气，用唇舌的交缠回应她的告白。

不知过了多久，亲吻才终于结束。  
咕哒大口大口的喘着气。  
亚瑟将手伸入了咕哒的裙底，抚摸着她柔软的腿肉。  
咕哒的腿间已经被爱液弄的湿漉漉的了。  
当手触摸到咕哒的私处时，亚瑟发现咕哒竟然什么都没有穿。  
咕哒的小穴不停的收缩着，亮晶晶的爱液也一股一股的涌出来，打湿了亚瑟的手。  
「立香不是个乖孩子呢…竟然什么都没有穿。这里都这么湿了啊……」  
「哈啊…闭嘴啊—…！呜呜……」咕哒忍不住夹紧了腿，突然感受到腿间异物的时候又剧烈的颤抖起来，不知道该张开腿还是干什么。  
张开腿的话，不就显得很淫荡了吗……  
亚瑟笑了起来，一边观察着咕哒失神的表情，一边用手蹭着咕哒的穴口。  
「立香，很想要吗？」  
「呜呜……啊啊啊……」咕哒小声的呻吟着，一边羞耻感疯狂的上涌，一边又忍不住紧紧夹着腿。  
「那就是很想要了。把腿张开。」  
亚瑟得出结论，命令道。  
「不…不要……呜……」  
咕哒看着亚瑟被情欲染红的脸，嘴硬的撇开了头。  
「真的不要吗…？」手上移，在花核的位置按压揉搓着。  
未经人事的咕哒完全受不了这种刺激，一时间发出了短促的尖叫。  
「啊—啊啊——…！」  
咕哒只好缓缓张开了腿。  
「乖孩子。」  
此时的亚瑟和平时风度翩翩的他完全不一样。俊朗的脸泛着红晕，湖绿色的漂亮眼睛映着眼前淫靡的一幕。  
手指没入了穴口。  
陌生的感觉让咕哒忍不住紧缩了小穴，但这种行为只能导致快感如石头丢入湖里泛出的水波一样开始跳动。  
身子直接软趴趴的顺着墙向下滑了。  
亚瑟的另一只手直接将咕哒揽到自己胸前，柔软的两团乳肉紧紧贴在了他的衣服上。  
「这么幼小的身体，还想着做那种事情吗？立香真是个…淫荡的女孩子呢。」  
咕哒听到这句话脸直接红了起来，不服气的抬起头狠狠亲住了亚瑟为非作歹的嘴。  
软软的舌头伸进他的口腔，搅弄着他的舌头，吸吮着他的唇瓣。  
顺便又揪住了亚瑟的衣襟，威胁道，「把，衣服，脱掉。我才不是……什么小孩子…啊呜…虽然没成年，但也不小了…」  
亚瑟听话的将黑色背心灵子化。  
然后，柔软抵住胸前的感觉就更明显了。  
其实咕哒的发育在同年龄里算非常好甚至是过于突出的了，平时穿着制服被束缚带勒出来就很明显，脱掉衣服就更能清楚感受到。  
亚瑟的手指在咕哒的小穴里抠挖着，激的咕哒浑身抽搐，将手指越吞越深。  
触摸到一个陷下去的小口时，亚瑟恶趣味的用指尖捅着那个小口。  
「啊—啊啊啊啊——！」  
咕哒尖叫起来，直接高潮了。  
「哈啊…是子宫口吗？难怪这么敏感呢……」他笑着说道，开始在小穴里抽插着手指。  
高潮后爱液大股大股的涌了出来，顺着大腿流了下去，最后在地上积成一个小小的水滩。  
亚瑟感觉自己也要受不了了。  
把性器从长裤中解放出来，直接插入剧烈抽搐的小穴。  
还沉浸在高潮余韵中的咕哒直接被顶到了子宫口，强烈的快感爆发出来，爽的她直翻白眼，尖叫了起来。  
「呜……啊啊啊啊啊！——！！呜咕—……」  
亚瑟将咕哒摁在了墙上，性器开始在小穴中大力抽插。  
轻轻的抽出来，又重重的撞回去，咕哒的身体被干的一跳一跳的，就连小腹上都能看到亚瑟性器的突起。  
「立香，我爱你……」  
伴随着情欲的喘息，亚瑟的声音在耳边环荡。  
咕哒的呻吟被撞碎，在空中断断续续的飞扬着。眼泪顺着脸颊流到下巴上，和口水混在一起分不清楚。  
「哈啊—亚瑟——我…呜……啊啊啊……我也—爱着你啊——……」

暴风雪依旧在呼啸。  
不知道过了多久，亚瑟才抵住咕哒的子宫将精液悉数射入。  
笼罩着房间的迷雾侵蚀了咕哒的视野，最后她陷入了黑暗之中。  
亚瑟逐渐抽身于情欲中，表情复杂的看着怀中晕过去的少女。  
他亲吻少女的唇瓣，并将桌上最后的爱之灵药喝了下去。

之后又发生了什么，大概也不必说了。


End file.
